Bury The Castle
by aznlolienvazn
Summary: Battle of the Bands. Naruto versus Hinata! What! Crude humor, language, and songs inside. AU. OOC. Two-Shot.
1. Forgive and Forget!

**Bury The Castle**

Ch. 1 "Forgive and Forget!"

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

**A/N:** Yep. It's got songs in 'em! Profanity Alert~!

* * *

><p>Kiba was munching on toast that he had gotten from home. He was running late and actually ran to school; but of course, not without grabbing his sister's toast from her plate. He had forced his legs to run faster in fear of his sister's abuse when she turns and see that her toast had disappeared.<p>

He made it just in time for the warning bell to ring.

On his way to where his clique of friends resided, he saw something that made his eyes bulge and the toast to be forgotten about and only fall on the floor.

Smiling from ear to ear, Kiba ran down the hall, clutching the paper he had ripped from the bulletin board by the school office.

* * *

><p>"Man, we suck!" Naruto frowned shoving his hands in his baggy ripped jeans.<p>

"No kidding." Sasuke sighed, leaning by the lockers. "Even if we practice, we would never be good!"

"Well what do you expect?" Sai gave a curtly smile. "Our leader is a dickless blonde."

"Fuck you, Sai." Naruto gave him the bird. "If you weren't so good at the keyboard, you would be out by now."

"Of, course. I'm the best." Sai gave a triumphant smirk. "We wouldn't be as good if it weren't for me."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke waved him off. "Anyway, Naruto, got any idea for a new song?"

"Well I have one, but I just have to write the music." Naruto took out a paper that had been folded and crumpled so many times from his pocket.

"Not another screamo one!" Sai pouted. "You know how sucky your screamo ones are? Really bad!"

"Fuck you again, Sai." Naruto flipped him again.

"No thanks, I don't want to get an STD!" Sai laughed.

"Fucking faggot." Naruto mumbled. "You're lucky you're a friend or else I would've beaten the crap out of you and your gay ass."

"Hey, just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I'm gay for you." Sai rolled his eyes. "You're not even attractive. Sasuke on the other hand—."

"In your dreams, fag." Sasuke growled, glaring at him with pure disgust. He had detested the idea of Sai joining in the band because of his homophobia, but Naruto thought it would be for 'the good of the band.'

"Guys!" Kiba was running towards them, waving a slip of paper. "Good news!"

He stopped just time to not bump into the lockers. He shoved the paper towards them. "Read it!"

Naruto got the paper and looked down. "'Battle of the Bands?'"

"But we suck." Sai loomed over Naruto, trying to read the paper.

Naruto shivered when he felt Sai's breath hit his neck. "Back off, Sai."

"It'd be good for publicity!" Kiba grinned. "But let's not play any of our screamo songs, they suck. No offence Naruto."

"None taken." Naruto read the paper.

"Let's go for it." Sasuke grunted.

"Are you sure? I mean we aren't—." Naruto glanced up only to meet the eyes he'd been dreading to see. The color of lavender pearl.

She also froze when she caught his eyes.

"Hinata." Naruto gave the paper to Sasuke and walked over to her.

"Don't!" She put her hand up to stop him from saying another word and from taking a step closer. "Talk to me."

"But can't we just—!"

"Leave her alone, Naruto." Sakura arrived, clutching her books near her chest.

"The thing was already weeks ago." Naruto whined. "Can't you just forgive and forget?"

"How can I 'forgive and forget' what you did?" Hinata glared at him.

"Look, I know it was a mistake, and I didn't mean to—!"

Again Naruto was cut off.

"You _slept_," Hinata hissed the word. "With this hooch you met at the party, while you were still with me. And you know what's worse? Besides the fact that you lied to my face about it when you knew I saw you; but it's that _you_ got her pregnant!"

"I never—." Naruto was shocked.

"She came up to me the other day Naruto." Hinata said softly. "Crying. Saying how my no good '_boyfriend'_ got her pregnant. She even went to the doctor to make sure."

* * *

><p>"Harsh man," Kiba ruffled the hair at the back of his head. "But then I can't really blame her."<p>

"Whose side are you on?" Naruto snarled, gripping harder at the arm of the couch.

"No offence, but hers." Sai took a chip from the bowl on the table. "What you did was fucked up man. Even I wouldn't do that to my guy, if I ever get one. Sasuke?"

"Fuck off!" Sasuke threw a pillow at Sai, but he just dodged it.

"You'll submit soon." Sai winked, gettiing another chip.

"The hell I will! I'm into girls!" Sasuke threw another pillow. It was aimed badly and hit Naruto on the back.

Good thing it was a pillow.

"Hey, I've known her since I was like in diapers, and she's right." Kiba shrugged. "I'm mad at you too, but not as much as her. She has every right to be pissed at you. And you're lucky her cousin's in college or else you _would_ be dickless. He might even make you eat it."

"You screwed it big time with her, man." Sasuke yawned.

"I hear, the girl's gonna get the baby aborted." Kiba leaned to take a chip.

"Saddening." Sai shook his head. "See what you do Naruto? It's better off that you're out somewhere dead in a gutter after some old scum bag raped you anal. If that did happen, we just saved one baby and one broken heart."

"_So about the thing days from now!_ Can you believe it?" Naruto groaned, ignoring everything they had just said. "They're joining in the competition."

"I bet you that they're horrible." Sasuke began to tune his guitar.

"Yeah." Kiba half-heartedly agreed, twirling the drumsticks in his fingers. "Now let's get practicing."

They stood up and went to their instruments.

Naruto angrily grabbed the bass on its stand and went to the mike.

"One, two, three!" Kiba shouted, tapping the drumsticks together before he went on a mad drum solo.

"Kiba!" Sasuke kicked his drum set. "You have to wait for me! We play at the same time."

"Come on guys," Sai sighed. "We have to show Kakashi what we got so we can participate."

"Right. Go at it again." Kiba clicked the sticks. "One, two, three!"

Naruto frowned as he began to play his piece, letting his frustration lead him, adding more meaning to the lyrics.

* * *

><p>"We are 'Iodized Oreos'!" Kiba shouted. "One, two, three, four!"<p>

_What a dumb name for a band. _Sasuke shook his head.

"_Say 'hello' to home wrecker everyone! _

_Define her, it means she'll fuck anyone! _

_No self-esteem! _

_She's on her knees!_

_Not leaving much to the imagination,_

_In those pretty high heels_!"

Naruto smiled as he let his fury get the better of him.

"_Amy! Step and receive this award! _

_I am pleased to pronounce you a whore! _

_Amy! You're such a disease! _

_You're the queen of the sleaze! _

_Rule the streets from your knees!_"

Sai rolled his eyes, happily playing a couple of notes, as he muttered, "Women. Glad I'm not into them."

This song didn't really require him to play the piano, but he played anyway.

"_You'd take off your clothes!_

_Don't bother him with those!_

_The wedding band on his left hand says it,_

_But you couldn't care less_

_About which man you're in bed with!_

_Oh! Did I hurt your feelings?_

_Am I so untrue?_

_Would you meet his family! _

_I didn't think so._

_Not leaving much to the imagination,_

_In those pretty high heels!_

_Amy! Step and receive this award!_

_I am pleased to pronounce you a whore!_

_Amy! You're such a disease!_

_You're the queen of the sleaze!_

_Rule the streets from your knees!"_

Sasuke joined in the song.

"_(Rule the streets from your knees.)_

_(Rule the streets from your knees.)_

_(Rule the streets from your knees.)_

_(Rule the streets from your knees.)_

_(Rule the streets from your knees.)_

_(Rule the streets from your knees.)_

_Rule the streets from your knees!_"

Naruto glanced down to the crowd and made eye contact with Hinata sitting at the bleachers, giving her a smirk. She gave a scowl and looked away, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"_Strip away! _

_Dignity's overrated! _

_Straight forward, I hate her more!_

_Strip away! _

_And oversaturated!_

_I call her – Home wrecker~!_"

Sasuke smiled as he did his guitar solo. He could hear the girls squeal his name in the crowd. As he did that, Naruto caught his breath. He gave a small laugh of what this reminded him of before he pressed his lips back on the microphone.

"_Amy. Step and receive this award._

_I am pleased to pronounce you a whore._

_Amy. You're such a disease. _

_You're the queen of the sleaze. _

_Rule the streets from your knees._

Take that you bitch."

"Whoo!" Kiba threw his drumsticks down on his drum set and shot up, his fingers doing the "V."

The crowd cheered.

"That was actually pretty good." Sai admitted, clapping along with the people in the audience.

"Okay boys," Kakashi motioned for them to get off the stage. "You guys are in. Just don't sing that one."

Naruto took one last glance towards the bleachers, but Hinata was long gone.

* * *

><p>"Next up, we have 'The Dreamers'." Kakashi got off of the stage to make space for the next band.<p>

Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Karin stepped up on the stage. Hinata headed towards the guitar, not once looking towards the crowd. Ino headed towards the bass as Sakura headed to the keyboards. Karin smiled and slowly went to her spot on the drums.

"Pfft! Nice name!" Naruto called out, chuckling. Others in the crowd laughed along with him.

Hinata finally looked up. Naruto stopped smiling. She looked really mad. She looked directly at him. "We are 'The Dreamers'."

They immediately began playing.

"_I thought that I could always count on you!_

_I thought that nothing could come between us two!_

_We said as long as we would stick together!_

_We'd be alright,_

_We'd be ok!"_

Ino could feel the anger that Hinata was putting in this song. She couldn't help but grimace. _She used to be so innocent, but now—._

_"But I was stupid,_

_And you broke me down!_

_I'll never be the same again!"_

_So 'thank you'!_

_For showing me,_

_That _boyfriends _cannot be trusted!_

_And 'thank you'!_

_For lying to me,_

_Your friendship, the good times we had!_

_You can have them back!_

Yeah!"

Kiba felt uneasy. Seeing Hinata like this was—weird? He couldn't see her sing songs like this; and yet here she is, singing her pretty little lungs out.

"_I wonder why it always has to hurt!_

_For every lesson that you have to learn!_

_I won't forget what you did to me!_

_How you showed me things I wish I'd never seen!_

_But I was stupid!_

_And you broke me down!_

_I'll never be the same again!_

_So 'thank you'!_

_For showing me,_

_That _boyfriends _cannot be trusted!_

_And 'thank you'! _

_For lying to me,_

_Your friendship, the good times we had! _

_You can have them back!"_

Hinata caught her breath, only to be reminded of kissing; kissing a specific person. A blonde. She became angrier.

"_When the tables turn again._

_You'll remember me my friend._

_You'll be wishing I was there for you._

_I'll be the one you miss the most._

_But you'll only find my ghost._

_As time goes by,_

_You'll wonder why, _

_You're all alone._

_So 'thank you'!_

_For showing me,_

_That _boyfriends_ cannot be trusted!_

_And 'thank you'!_

_For lying to me,_

_Your friendship, the good times we had!_

_You can have them back!"_

Sakura sang along with Hinata, knowing exactly how she felt.

"_(So thank you!) _

_For lying to me!_

_(So thank you!) _

_For all the times you let me down!_

_(So thank you!)_

_For lying to me!_

_(So thank you!) _

_Your friendship you can have it back!_"

Hinata smiled, glaring directly at Naruto as the crowd went wild.

Naruto felt the rage inside him grow even more. He knew that song was meant towards him directly.

"All right!" Kakashi stepped on the stage clapping his hands. "This year's battle is going to be interesting!"

* * *

><p>"Nice performance. You're so totally going to win."<p>

"Thanks." Naruto smiled at the girl, whoever she was. _Probably an underclassman._

"They weren't that bad." Sai took out a lollipop and unwrapped it. Mango flavor.

"Who?" Naruto asked, even though he knew.

"Hinata, man." Sasuke raised a brow. "Her band was actually pretty good."

"They're girls, who sing girl songs." Naruto placed his bass behind his back. "If they were to sing songs like the ones we sing, they would suck."

"I don't know man." Kiba shook his head. "They did a pretty good girl version of 'Thank You'. And I liked how she changed the word '_best-friends_' to '_boyfriends_'_._"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, that was a nice one."

"Liked the song? Sasuke?"

They looked in front of them to see the members of 'The Dreamers'.

Naruto clenched his teeth. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Ino merely smiled.

"I know exactly what you meant by that song you sang earlier." Naruto fiercely looked at Hinata.

"And what's that?" Hinata mockingly smiled, copying the ones Sasuke usually gave. "Angry because I took a shot at your big ego?"

"Why you—!" Naruto was held back by Kiba.

"Look, ego-centered Naruto can't take the heat from the conclusions of his own game." Sakura reveled. "Why are you getting mad? You're the one who started this."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Naruto had grabbed Hinata by the wrist and hysterically spoke. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! How many times do I have to tell you that 'I'm sorry'?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him a shook his grip. "Until you actually mean it, bastard."

Everyone stared after her when she walked away. It was the first time she had said a bad word. Well—a rude word. Big difference.

* * *

><p>This story was inspired by an episode of "Degrassi."<p>

Haha, don't ask me why, but I felt like there was a need for me to write about something that had what I dislike. Which are bad words. I hate bad words.

I probably wrote this to prove how mature I am… But I bet it made me seem more immature than I already am.

Sorry for making Sai gay. I bet many would get mad at that, but no hard feelings, right? It's just a story~!

Songs in order they were sang:

"_She Puts the Ho in Home Wrecker_" by **Love Hate Hero**

"_Thank You_" by **Simple Plan**

Hope you at least liked it.

Leave me some sugar~!

:D


	2. Dog Days Are Over!

**Bury The Castle**

Ch. 2 "Dog Days Are Over."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

**A/N:**

_Italics_: The lyrics.  
>Normal: Added lyrics by the singer, not original lyrics.<br>Underline: Somebody singing along with the lead singer.  
>(Parenthesis): Means somebody else is singing this part, not the lead singer.<p>

Sorry to confuse you guys!

* * *

><p>"What the fuck?" Naruto woke up with Sai's hand dangling in front of his face. He shot up, the blanket slipping off of him and revealed him only wearing his boxers. "Sai, you faggot! You were trying to touch me!"<p>

"What?" Sai got up. He rubbed his eyes. "No I wasn't. My hand just moved."

"I knew I should've taken the couch!" Naruto stomped angrily towards his pants that were laying on the ground, along with the rest of his clothes. "Why didn't you sleep on your own bed?"

For the past week they had a band practice at Sai's place till 12 in the morning, getting ready for the competition, and slept over. It was not a one night stand between the two, just in case most of you were wondering. Yah perverts! Haha~!

"Because Sasuke didn't want me in it." Sai stretched. "And I already told you, I don't have hots for you. You're ugly."

Kiba muttered as he rolled on the floor. "Wanna come over to my place after this? I'll give you the ride of your life, babes."

He began kissing the pillow that Naruto had just came up from. Naruto looked at him disgusted.

He shuddered at the thought of him not waking sooner and Kiba would've been kissing him instead of the pillow.

"You guys are so loud!" Sasuke came out, rubbing his messy hair. It looked somewhat like an afro. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Nice fro brother!"

"Another thing to not like about you." Sai yawned. "You're insensitive. It's a good thing Hinata left you when she did."

"Don't bring her up." Kiba was awake and was wiping the drool. "It gives Naruto gas."

"Does not!" Naruto yelled.

"See what I mean?" Kiba stood up.

"You guys, come on, let's practice!" Sasuke got his guitar. "The thing is this afternoon."

Kiba trudged towards his drums. "One. Two. Three."

"More emphasis on it man." Naruto grumbled as he opened the piece of paper. He had finally written the music for them.

"We just woke up and have been practicing 24/7!" Kiba groaned. "I mean we're not that bad!"

"'Not that bad' isn't going to win us this thing." Naruto huffed, tuning his bass.

"Why are you even determined to win?" Sai played a few sour notes. "This is all about publicity."

"Or is this about Hinata?" Sasuke slyly smiled.

"Just shut the fuck up with you and your shit and start playing." Naruto angrily strummed.

Sasuke sighed and played, adding a bit of distortion to the music.

"_The secret side of me,_

_I never let you see._

_I keep it caged,_

_But I can't control it._

_So stay away from me,_

_The beast is ugly._

_I feel the rage and,_

_I just can't hold it._"

Naruto grinned wide when he imagined Hinata's wide-eyed look that she usually gave when she was shocked. _She would be shocked at this song._

"_It's scratching on the walls,_

_(In the closet, in the halls.)_

_It comes awake,_

_And I can't control it._

_Hiding under the bed,_

_(In my body, in my head.)_

_Why won't somebody come _

_And save me from this!_"

Sasuke added his voice to the song.

"_Make it end__?_

_I feel it deep within__!_

_It's just beneath the skin__!_

_I must confess,_

_That I __feel like a__ monster!_

_I hate what I've become__!_

_The nightmare's just begun__!_

_I must confess,_

_That I __feel like a__ monster!_

_I, (I), __feel like__ a monster!_

_I, (I), __feel like__ a monster!_"

"It's because you are a monster." Sai whistled.

"Fuck it, dipstick." Naruto gnashed his teeth.

"There's nothing there to fuck, dickless." Sai laughed.

"Twit!" Naruto caught his breath.

"_My secret side I keep,_

_Hid under lock and key._

_I keep it caged,_

_But I can't control it._

'_Cause if I let him out,_

_(He'll tear me up,_

_Break me down.)_

_Why won't somebody come_

_And save me from this!_

_Make it end__?_"

"Kyahhh!" Kiba hooted in a pitched voice, sounding like a girl. "Kiba, you're so cool and hot!"

Sai rolled his eyes. "Desperate."

"_I feel it deep within__!_

_It's just beneath the skin__!_

_I must confess,_

_That I __feel like a__ monster!_

_I hate what I've become__!_

_The nightmare's just begun__!_

_I must confess,_

_That I __feel like a__ monster!_

_I feel it deep within__!_

_It's just beneath the skin__!_

_I must confess,_

_That I __feel like a__ monster!_

_I, (I), __feel like a__ monster!_

_I, (I), __feel like a__ monster!_"

Sasuke's fingers began to hurt and sting a bit. He winced but ignored it.

"_It's hiding in the dark._

_Its teeth are razor sharp._

_There's no escape for me._

_It wants my soul._

_It wants my heart._

_No one can hear me scream._

_Maybe it's just a dream._

_Maybe it's inside of me._

_(Stop this monster!)_

_I feel it deep within__!_

_It's just beneath the skin__!_

_I must confess,_

_That I feel like a monster__!_

_I hate what I've become__!_

_The nightmare's just begun__!_

_I must confess,_

_That I __feel like a__ monster!_"

Naruto felt his throat burn from screaming too much, but his rage drove him.

"_I feel it deep within!_

_It's just beneath the skin!_

_I must confess,_

_That I__ feel like a__ monster!_

_I've gotta lose __control__!_

_He's something __radical__!_

_I must confess,_

_That I __feel like a__ monster!_

_I, (I), __feel like a__ monster!_

_I, (I), __feel like a__ monster!_

_I, (I), __feel like a__ monster!_

_I, (I), __feel like a__ monster!_"

Hinata was just walking past Sai's house from her way to the groceries and had heard Naruto sing. She couldn't help but to bitterly think. _Yes, you're such a monster, Naruto. One that I would want to see dead._

* * *

><p>"Alright, students. The competition is today." Kakashi clasped his hands together. "I expect that your songs that you are performing have no bad words. That means you Naruto."<p>

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto grumbled.

"Okay, now the first group go on stage." Kakashi pointed. "And Naruto, yours will be last because of your performance last time. Though it was good, it was really inappropriate."

"Bullshit." Naruto muttered under his breath, though Kakashi heard him.

* * *

><p>"Let's go watch the other people." Sai followed the group that were performing backstage.<p>

"We are the 'Flaming Weasels'." The drummer said in the microphone. "Let's go!"

"_So am I still waiting,_

_For this world to stop hating?_

_Can't find a good reason,_

_Can't find hope to believe in._

_Drop dead!_

_A bullet to my head!_

_Your words are like a gun in hand!_

_You can't change the state of the nation!_

_We just need some motivation!_

_These eyes!_

_Have seen no conviction!_

_Just lies, and more contradiction!_

_So tell me what would you say_

_I'd say it's time~ (too late)!"_

"Whoa." Kiba showed displeasure. "They're not that bad. Deep lyrics."

"We'll win." Naruto mumbled.

"_So am I still waiting,_

_For this world to stop hating?_

_Can't find a good reason_

_Can't find hope to believe in!_

_Ignorance!_

_And understanding!_

_We're the first ones to jump in line!_

_Out of step for what we believe in!_

_But who's left to stop the bleeding?_

_How far!_

_Will we take this?_

_It's not hard to see through the fakeness!_

_So tell me! 'what would you say?'_

_I'd say it's time~ (too late)!_

_So am I still waiting,_

_For this world to stop hating?_

_Can't find a good reason,_

_Can't find hope to believe!"_

"I don't know, Sakura." Ino looked at Joe, or as he called himself, 'Killer Bee', the singer. "They're pretty good. And we're like the only girl band in this."

"We'll win it. Don't worry." Sakura bit her nails. "We'll win this."

"_This can't last forever!_

_Time won't make things better!_

_I feel so alone!_

_Can't help myself!_

_And no one knows!_

_If this is worthless, tell me! _

_So!_

_What have we done?_

_With a war that can't be won?_

_This can't be real!_

_Cause I don't know what to feel!"_

"Don't I know it." Hinata murmured, trying to calm down her nerves.

"_So am I still waiting,_

_For this world to stop hating?_

_Can't find a good reason,_

_Can't find hope to believe!_

_So am I still waiting,_

_For this world to stop hating?_

_Can't find a good reason,_

_For this world to believe~!_

Yeah~!"

"We are the 'Flaming Weasels'! Yeah!" The singer tore his short off, only to reveal his vast amount of chest hair. The crowd stopped clapping and all became silent.

* * *

><p>"Oh, man!" Kiba stifled his laughter. "That was hilarious!"<p>

"Hilarious?" Sai stuck his tongue out. He looked paler than he usually did. "Chest hair is a major turn off! That was disgusting!"

"You got that right. It was nasty!" Naruto wiped his mouth as he flushed the toilet.

They were in the restroom because Naruto made a dash to the latrine to throw up what he ate.

He went over to the sink and gargled water, trying to wash out the taste of vomit.

"We've been here, thirty minutes already. I think we're up." Sasuke glanced down at his watch. "We should go."

"Yep!" Kiba wiped a tear from his eyes. His stomach hurted from laughing too much. "Come on, I don't want to miss Hinata's group."

"Oh, this I have to hear." Naruto said full of sarcasm. "What song will they sing now to insult me?"

* * *

><p>Hinata stood in front of crowd. Her heart was leaping out of her chest. She gulped before she looked at her band members. They gave her the thumbs up.<p>

At the corner of her eyes, she saw Naruto's group coming backstage. He held a scowl and was narrowing his eyes at her.

Her throat burned as tears tried to force themselves out. "W-we are 'The Dreamers'. This song is dedicated to somebody out there. You know who you are."

Naruto's scowl deepened. "I knew it."

"One, two three!" Karin yelled and began to hit her set.

Hinata tapped her foot and nodded her head a bit to the music and took a deep breath before she started singing.

"_She lives in a fairy tale!_

_Somewhere too far for us to find._

_Forgotten the taste and smell!_

_Of a world that she's left behind._

_It's all about the exposure,_

_The lens, I told her._

_The angles are all wrong, now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies!"_

Sakura repeated after her.

"_Keep your feet on the ground._

_(Keep your feet on the ground.)_

_When your head's in the clouds._

_(When your head's in the clouds.)_"

"Dude." Kiba stared at Naruto who was listening intently for the insults hidden in the lyrics. "She's singing about what happened."

Naruto squinted. He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"_Well go get your shovel!_

_And we'll dig a deep hole!_

_To bury the castle,_

_Bury the castle!_

_Go get your shovel!_

_And we'll dig a deep hole!_

_To bury the castle,_

_Bury the castle!_

_Ba-da ba, ba-da ba, ba-da!_"

"Oh, I get it." Sai felt newly found respect towards the one who was singing. "Naruto, you hurt her bad."

"_So one day he found her crying!_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground._

_Her prince finally came to save her!_

_And the rest she can figure out._

_But it was a trick._

_And a clock struck twelve._

_Well make sure,_

_To build your home,_

_brick by boring brick!_

_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down."_

Sakura looked towards Naruto as she sang with Hinata. He was still frowning.

"_Keep your feet on the ground._

_(Keep your feet on the ground.)_

_When your head's in the clouds._

_(When your head's in the clouds.)_

_Well go get your shovel!_

_And we'll dig a deep hole!_

_To bury the castle,_

_Bury the castle!_

_Go get your shovel!_

_And we'll dig a deep hole!_

_We'll bury the castle,_

_Bury the castle~!_

_Whoa~!_

_Whoa~!_"

"Oh man." Naruto smacked his head. "Okay guys. Change of plans."

"_Well you built up a world of magic!_

_Because your real life is tragic!_

_Yeah, you built up a world of magic!_

_If it's not real,_

_You can't hold it in your hand._

_You can't feel it with your heart._

_And I won't believe it._

_But if it's true,_

_You can see it with your eyes._

_Oh, even in the dark._

_And that's where I want to be! _

_Yeah!"_

"Are you sure?" Sasuke began to tune his guitar.

"Yeah." Naruto smirked. "I gotta do this."

"Alright." Sai shrugged and grabbed the xylophone. "I love this song anyway."

"_Go get your shovel!_

(_You'll be better off without me._)

_And we'll dig a deep hole!_

_To bury the castle, _(_Oooh._)

_Bury the castle!_

_Go get your shovel!_

(_You'll be better off without me._)

_And we'll dig a deep hole!_

_To bury the castle,_ (_Oooh._)

_Bury the castle~!_"

Hinata moved the microphone towards the crowd as they sang along with Sakura.

"(_Ba-da ba, ba-da ba, ba-da_

_Ba-da ba, ba, ba-da, ba, ba._

_Ba-da ba, ba-da ba, ba-da_

_Ba-da ba, ba, ba-da, ba, ba._)"

She turned the mike back towards her, though the crowd still sang.

"_Ba-da ba, ba-da ba, ba-da_

_Ba-da ba, ba, ba-da, ba, ba._

_Ba-da ba, ba-da ba, ba-da_

_Ba-da ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba_!"

Hinata gave a laugh as she bowed down before she left the stage. The crowd roared.

She walked past Naruto but failed to acknowledge him.

* * *

><p>"Ha ha!" Kakashi motioned the crowd to lower their cheers. "Alright, and last but not the least, another one of our very own, 'Iodized Oreos'!"<p>

Sai went behind the keyboards, carrying the xylophone with him. Sasuke went to his place with his electric guitar in his hands. Kiba twirled the drumsticks, like he usually did before every gig. Lastly, Naruto came out carrying an acoustic guitar instead of his usual bass.

Naruto saw their fellow peers applauding for them. "Um, this song is for someone that I really love that I wronged. I should've have told her this a long time ago."

"Alright! One, two, three, four!" Kiba yelled.

The crowd became confused when the song started. It sounded like a ballad.

"_I don't want this moment, to ever end._

_Where everything's nothing, without you._

_I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile._

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._"

Sasuke sang along with Naruto.

"_Through it all, I've made my mistakes._

_I stumble and fall, but I mean these words!_"

The crowd cheered when Kiba played the drum loudly.

Ino nudged Hinata lightly, who was beginning to tear up. "I guess he really means it this time."

"_I want you to know__!_

_With everything, I won't let this go~!_

_These words are my heart and soul!_

_I'll hold on__ to this moment, you know~!_

_As I bleed my heart out to show__!_

_And I __won't let__ go!_"

Sasuke sang the next verse with Naruto harmonizing him. Girls nearly fainted at the sound of his voice.

"(_Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow._

_And pieces of memories, fall to the ground._

_I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go._

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing—_.)"

Naruto took over the song.

" _Without you!_

_All the streets, where I walked alone._

_With nowhere to go, have come to an end!_

_I want you to know__,_

_With everything, I won't let this go~!_

_These words are my heart and soul__!_

_I'll hold on__ to this moment, you know~!_

_As I bleed my heart out to show__!_

_And I __won't let__go!_

_In front of your eyes__! _

_It falls from the skies__!_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find!_

_In front of your eyes__! _

_It falls from the skies__!_

_When you just never know what you will find!_

_(What you will find.)_

_(What you will find.)_

_(What you will find.)_

_(What you will find.)_"

Sasuke had another chance to a solo with Kiba at the drums.

Soon Naruto got his own with Sai playing the xylophone.

"_I don't want this moment, to ever end._

_Where everything's nothing, without you._

_I want you to know__!_

_With everything I won't let this go~!_

_These words are my heart and soul__!_

_I'll hold on__ to this moment, you know~!_

_As I bleed my heart out to show__!_

_And I __won't let __go!_

_I want you to know__!_

_With everything I won't let this go~!_

_These words are my heart and soul__!_

_I'll hold on__ to this moment, you know~!_

_As I bleed my heart out to show__!_

_And I __won't let__ go!_"

Sai was happy because he was the only one left playing the piano.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto breathed in the microphone.

His eyes caught Hinata's, which were leaking.

He smiled and bowed, walking away from the noise and into the arms of the one that forgave him for yet another time.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END?<strong>

Songs in order they were sang:

"_Monster_" by **Skillet**

"_Still Waiting_" by **Sum 41**

"_Brick by Boring Brick_" by **Paramore**

"_With Me_" by **Sum 41**

I totally love Sum 41! Actually, I love all of the Canadian rock bands! They are so rad! I am madly in love with Paramore right now, but I feel sad because they are on the verge of not existing any longer…

:(

Skillet F.T.W~!

x3

I typically listen to songs that are of the same genre as these, but lately I've been listening to bubbly pop music from Korea and Japan~!

Hope you liked this story!

If you didn't, oh well.

Everybody's a critic!

Leave me some sugar~!

Some Construct. Crit.~!

But no "Fire"~! Though I love the song (by 2ne1), I hate the actual thing that burns!

;D


End file.
